Baby Malfoy
by Moony1231
Summary: Ginny and Malfoy have a baby (isn't it obvious from the title?)


BABY MALFOY  
  
A piercing scream could be heard from across the hall, and even at the other side of the large building. It was November 21st, two weeks later than the predicted date set by the doctor. Of course, it would be best to start from the beginning of this joyous day. So here goes:  
It was just another day in the life of Ginny Malfoy, except for the obvious fact that she was way past her due date. **For those who still haven't caught on... Ginny is married to Draco-- thus the name 'Ginny Malfoy'; and she's pregnant- very pregnant!** Anyways, back to the story; It was just another day for Ginny and Draco. Ginny was on maternity leave from the Ministry, and Draco hadn't been to work, helping Charlie with the dragons in Romania, since Ginny past her date. This was as an extra precaution, since Draco's work entitled him to being in forests around the world, as well as Romania.  
The morning had started off the same as any other. Draco had fixed his beautifully pregnant wife a great big breakfast complete with a stack of pancakes, waffles, bacon (extra crispy, just the way she liked them), eggs (sunnyside up), and a various assortment of fruits.  
Then in the afternoon, they sat in their cozy living room and saw the past years Quidditch World Cup on the telly. During the second hour, where Russia was ahead of Ireland by 275 points, Ginny's water broke. And after a few seconds, she felt the first contraction.  
"Oh no!" Ginny said suddenly, "Draco!" He turned to her, curiosity on his face.  
"What's wrong, Gin? What's the matter? Is it... is it the baby?!" Ginny was holding on tightly to a pillow, her knuckles chalk white. "Draco. The baby's coming," she said through clenched teeth.  
Draco's moth dropped open, "Now! The baby's coming Now!?" he cried. Ginny shook her head vigorously. "I need to get to the hospital! Draco! Don't just sit there! Move, dammit!" she yelled through the excruciating pain.   
He jumped up form the couch and began rushing about the house, gathering clothes and the keys to the car. Just before heading out the door, Draco hurriedly sent an owl to Ron, Harry and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family. He had no point in writing to his parents. They had disapproved of his relationship, and wanted no contact from him since the two got married.   
Ginny was awaiting her husband outside the door as he came running out. "Ok, I got everything. Now... the hospital, right?! Of course! Baby, hospital, hospital, baby!" Draco was a wreck. He seemed a lot more nervous than Ginny was. But I suppose that could be expected from a first time father.  
***  
"Hello Virginia. I'm doctor Garza, and I'll be delivering your baby this afternoon." They had arrived at the hospital, and Ginny was immediately taken into the delivery room. Nurses began rushing back and forth across the room, yelling orders at each other and asking the doctor for directions.  
The doctor checked how far along she was, and began to tell her what was going to happen. "Ok Virginia, you are fully dilated to ten. Do you know what that means?" Ginny shook her head, no. Sweat was dripping form her temples as she bore down, trying to keep herself in check, despite the pain. "Mr. Malfoy, do you understand what this means?"   
Draco was about to answer, when he got caught off guard by another one of Ginny's contractions. She had taken a tight hold on his hand, forcing him to start kneeling down in pain. "Gin... Gin! Please! LET GO! OW! OW! OW!" The nurse beside Ginny kept urging her to bare the pain, "Virginia. Just breath. Ready..." Ginny signaled the start of another contraction, "One...two...three...four...five. All right. That's good. You're doing great, Virginia. Doctor! The contractions are getting closer together!"   
The doctor nodded, and addressed the Malfoys once again. "Virginia, Draco. You are fully dilated, which means that the baby is ready to get out of there. So, we will now move you to an available room, and bring that baby into this world." They both nodded.   
The nurses directed Draco into a changing room, so he could put on a pair of scrubs, as they wheeled Ginny into the delivery ward. "I'll be right back, Gin. I promise." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and followed the nurses.  
***  
"Ron! Where is she? Have you heard anything from the doctors?" Hermione had just run into the maternity ward waiting room to find Ron, his brothers, and his parents, seated in chairs awaiting the news concerning Ginny's condition.  
She gave Ron a hug as he began to explain what the doctors had said. "She's fine. We got here as soon as they admitted her to a room. We haven't heard anything since. Where's Harry, I thought he was coming with you?" Ron added noticing his absence.  
"Oh, he was at quidditch practice when we got our owl. I sent him on right after. I don't know how long it will take him to get here, though." There wasn't much more for them to do, but sit and wait in anticipation.  
***  
Room 256. Draco stood outside room 256. 'I'm gonna be a father. That's incredible.' He walked into the delivery room, fully clothed in teal scrubs, and stood beside his wife.  
The doctors had urged her to have an epidural in order to kill the pain, but she denied. She wanted to have 'natural' child birth. "Ok, Virginia. We're ready to go. When I tell you, I want you to push. Ok?" the doctor said. Ginny nodded as Draco took hold of her hand again.  
The searing pain was getting worse by the second. She began to scream as the pain took over. "Ok, Virginia, on the count of three. Ready? One... two... three! PUSH!" She pushed as hard as she could, and yelled the whole time.  
"Draco! You Bastard! You're the one who fucking did this to me! Do you have any idea how much this fucking hurts!?" As she yelled she took a tighter grip on his hand. "Don't worry. They always say things like that," The doctor reassured him. "Virginia, that was good. Now, lets do it again. On three. One... two... three! PUSH!" She pushed again. Tears began to stream down her face, mixing with the sweat that was beaded there as well.  
"Shit! I hate you, Draco! I hate you! OWW!" The doctor began again, "You're doing great. Now, just one more big push should do. Ready? One... two... three! PUSH!"   
Once again, she pushed. The doctors urged her on. As did the nurses. Draco held tightly to her hand as she let out a piercing scream.  
***  
"Harry! You made it!" Harry had just pushed through the waiting room doors, broom in hand. He was covered in dirt, the back of his robes, wet with sweat. As soon as he had gotten word of Ginny going into labor, he left the middle of practice, flying all the way to the hospital.  
"Hey, Herm," he said giving her a quick kiss. Then said hello to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys and asked, "So how is she?" Ron shrugged.  
"We heard from a nurse that said they were getting ready to start the delivery, but that's it."  
They stood there in silence. Harry and Hermione stood in an embrace while the Weasley brothers paced back and forth. Thirty minutes after Harry's arrival, what they all had been awaiting arrived. Draco entered the waiting room, cradling a small bundle of pink blankets.  
The others, noticing his arrival, hurried over to get a glimpse of the new member of their family. They stood around him in a semicircle and watched intently as he pulled back the cover of the blanket.  
Behind the pink sheet was the small, rounded face of a beautiful baby girl. Her tiny eyes were open to reveal bright gray eyes that looked form one person to another. Her tiny hand clasped around Draco's index finger. "Draco, she's beautiful. Have you decided on a name?" Hermione asked, running a finger over the soft, light hair atop the baby's head.  
"Her name is Emily Ann Malfoy. The first addition to the new line of Malfoys," he replied with a smile.  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
